Titans New Year
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Three girls crash through the roof into the common room, and decide to help Robin and Stafire confess their love. Can the three strange girls do this in time for New Years? Or will Robin and Starfire hate each other by the end of the day? R&R to find out!


Okay this New Year's Fic is for my 3 TIGHTIEST-TIGHTY-TIGHT-TIGHT fanfic friends…… LEAFY, D-STAR, and CiCi!!! WOOOOO!!!! I love you gals!

Okay you guys are in this story, and meee toooo! Hope you all enjoy!

Jerry! NOW!

* * *

_Robin walked down the hall, not understanding what was possessing him to traverse down to this particular room. He felt controlled; he wanted to go somewhere else not there. He raised his hand and knocked on the door and it opened a crack, eyes trying to comprehend the form._

_It opened fully and Robin tried to run but he could not, for his legs would not move. He was pulled into the room by a hand and the figure closed the door and turned and glared._

"_Now it's time to get what is coming to you; for choosing her over me!" Robin became extremely confused and he suddenly saw Starfire lying dead on the ground and he screamed._

"_STARFIRE!!" The figure pulled out a dagger and stalked towards Robin, well and ready to strike. When he was pushed against the wall, the light shone on his face, and Robin saw Speedy staring back at him, eyes narrowed and mask off, revealing deep brown._

"_I can't believe you love her." He pushed the dagger into Robin's chest and then slit Robin's throat, dropping him on the ground. He fell dead on the floor, and then Speedy looked at the dagger and pointed it at himself to get rid of all the pain he had begun…_

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Robin screamed as he shot up in his bed, sweat beads falling off of his head, panting like he had just run 500 miles. He put a hand to his throat, and felt nothing, then looked down to his chest and saw nothing but skin, skin, skin.

He sighed as he fell back down onto his bed, rubbing his forehead calmingly. He let out his breaths slowly, to slow down his heart. He sighed after he had calmed down and found it was 9 a.m. His eyes widened and he was about to jump out of bed after realizing he was supposed to be up at 7 to talk to Starfire, but somebody else did it for him.

He jumped out of bed as the door was banged on by our favorite green and metal titans. Robin looked up from his spot on the floor, and walked over to the door, glaring at the two as he rubbed his head.

"Ow." Beastboy and Cyborg pointed at each other involuntarily.

"HE DID IT!" Robin rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I don't care who did. What's up?" Cyborg coughed and left, so BB spoke.

"Star wants to talk to you, annnnnddthreegirlsjustcrashedthroughtheroof…" He blurred the rest together to make sure Robin didn't notice because he might still be tired, and also he HAD mentioned Star…

"Starfire? I'll be right there." Beastboy sighed out of relief inwardly and ran off and Robin grabbed a shirt and pulled it on over himself and ran into the common room wearing jeans, and being barefoot in a black and red striped t-shirt.

Starfire stood in the living room wearing a mid-thigh red skirt, and a red crop top, with green glitter on part of the top, with Robin's "R" symbol on the left bottom corner of the skirt. She turned and smiled and showed Robin her attire.

He blushed; he hadn't expected that. She ran up and hugged him, not a bone-crushing hug, a tight, but soft hug. He sighed into her hair and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Happy Year of New, Friend Robin! This is what I was making last night; I thought I would surprise you, since you are my, as you say, 'best friend', I must show it for the Year of New! Yes?" Robin smiled as he understood.

"Thank you Star. That was really nice of you. I like it a lot…" Beastboy coughed as he mumbled.

"More like wants to take it off…." Robin glared at the boy.

"What was that?!" Beastboy looked at him innocently.

"What did I do, oh great one?" You could tell Robin rolled his eyes right then. He took Starfire by the hand, mumbling something about wanting talking, and Raven smirked.

"More than that'll happen…" Two of the three girls that were hiding from the boy wonder popped up and high-fived.

"Yes! Way to go BB!" The black-haired green-eyed girl laughed jubilantly and smiled.

"Thanks Leafy. Is CiCi done spreading happiness* yet?" *Spreading happiness= Puking. * Leafy nodded as she pointed at the door, where a staggering girl in pink with pink hair came in with an awkward, nervous smile. D-Star rolled her eyes as her blonde hair flowed out, emphasizing her dark brown lowlights.

"She always gets sick around people." CiCi glared at her so-called friend and went over to the couch and Leafy spoke to Raven.

"Okay, so we set up the you-know-what near the doorway, and we know that Robin leans against there, so he wont notice it but its sure that Star will. Right? That's what we were told."

Beastboy nodded and rubbed his hands together; this New Years, the lovebirds will finally sing.

* * *

"…And I didn't understand. Which was it friend Robin? What is the color of ketchup?" Robin looked at her and fought the urge to laugh as he leaned against the doorframe.

"The red one." She turned around and looked at the red and yellow bottles and nodded in thought.

"So that is the difference…." She turned and saw something hanging in the doorway above Robin's head, and she looked at it oddly, "Friend Robin, it seems a plant has been misplaced… And if not, what is that strange plant with the berries attached to it?" All colour drained from Robin's tanned face as he looked up and sure enough there it was… His nightmare, the thing he avoided, that EVIL, DASTARDLY, HORRIBLE PLANT…..

Mistletoe.

He laughed nervously and rubbed his neck as he explained.

"It's called Mistletoe. You hang it in doorways or on the roof, and when you and a person of the opposite sex stand under it, you… You, uh…." Robin blushed again and Starfire stepped closer and he swallowed, hoping she wouldn't stand under it so he wouldn't have to embarrass himself.

"You what, Friend Robin?" He stammered as he continued.

"You, uhm, uh, you, k-kiss the other person and uhm…. It's for… Tradition and enjoyment?" Starfire nodded as she took it in and looked at him.

"Could we partake in that tradition friend Robin? It does indeed sound enjoyable, and…" She stepped closer and her voice lowered down to a mere whisper, "… I believe you are the only one I wish to participate in it with." He blushed; he thought she would have wanted to with Speedy or Aqualad or one of the others.

She stood underneath it and he stepped towards her, their faces were not far away from the other. Robin brushed some of her hair behind her ear and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Starfire?" Their voices were whispers as they spoke.

"Yes Robin?"

"I… I need to tell you something…"

"I am the 'all ears'."

"Starfire, I… I…" Their faces came closer together and there lips were almost touching until the door flew open and Robin kissed Starfire's nose because of the shock. He jumped away from her and turned to the culprit of the moment's interruption and found none other than Speedy.

The boy stood in shock for a moment then shook his head, trying to find something to say to either of them, but he just sighed angrily and slammed the door, and you could hear his footsteps bounding away. Robin looked at Starfire in an 'oh no…' way and she nodded as the boy wonder ran after his 'twin'.

"Speedy! Speedy!!"

* * *

CiCi sighed in frustration as the camera showed Robin running after Speedy and Starfire walking out sadly. Obviously the kiss had not happened.

She looked at D-Star and the girl waved her hand.

"Shut up! We'll deal! Okay, so the mistletoe didn't work, uhmm…. It's only been 2 hours, and its not even CLOSE to midnight. We have a lot of time. Alright? Chill."

Leafy nodded.

"We will have to go with our second plan, but it involves you Beastboy, having to make Robin jealous." BB turned to Raven who nodded.

"But don't you dare go into acting so far as to kissing her." The green teen nodded, a wide grin on his face as he gazed at his dark girlfriend, who he had been secretly dating for quite a while.

"So what do I gotta do girls?" He leaned in as D-Star whispered into the changelings ear and he nodded, knowing that Robin would confess by the New year……..

Or else.

* * *

Speedy nodded, as Robin had finished explaining that Starfire wanted him to kiss her to experience the tradition and Robin sighed in relief.

"So we're cool?" Robin put his hand out in a fist and Speedy smiled and put his on top of it.

"We're cool." Robin pulled his hand away with a yelp and Speedy became confused, then laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that, sorry." He pulled a piece of metal off of his glove and put it in his belt where it wouldn't hurt anyone. He put his hand on Robin's where it bled.

"You OK?" Robin nodded and walked away, leaving Speedy confused. The boy wonder went to go talk to Starfire, but froze as he heard Beastboy talking to her.

"So uhm, yeah I was wondering if… Maybe you wanted to go to the mall with me…" Robin's jaw dropped as he heard Beastboy's voice; asking. Out. The girl. Of . His. DREAMS!!

"Uh, friend Beastboy, I appreciate your offer and I think…" Robin pushed in the override code and pushed the door open stepping in and growling.

"What are you doing Beastboy." Beastboy blushed and the earpiece he had in his ear so he could hear what D-Star, CiCi, and Leafy said, put D-Star's voice into his ear.

"Good! Nice blush, now stammer, like, you just got caught in the tofu cookie jar!"

"I-I w-was just, uhh, uhm, ask-king her-r if, she, u-uh…" Robin's face was bright red in anger as he turned to the boy.

"OUT!" Beastboy ran past the boy with fake fear, and Robin sighed as he turned to Starfire, all anger draining from his face. He didn't notice how the clock flashed 1 pm, but Starfire was staring at it intently.

"Star…" She turned to him quickly and stood.

"Why did you usher friend Beastboy out of my room, Friend Robin? Was he doing me any harm that I was not aware of? Hm?" Robin felt hurt at her tone but fought it.

"No Star, I just got really angry at the thought of him going to the mall with you instead of-" he froze before he spoke but Starfire stepped towards him, looking him dead in the eye.

"Instead of, who?"

"Instead of… Me…." She looked down for a moment, then back up, confusion written over her.

"Why would you wish to go to the mall with me?" He blushed lightly in embarrassment and rubbed his neck, scuffing his foot on the floor.

"Because… I like to hang out with you, and watch over you and make sure you are alright… I don't want you getting hurt, Star…" He looked up at her, and a tear escaped the bottom of his mask.

"I couldn't bear that. I just couldn't." She smiled and hugged, him, her voice teasing as she laughed.

"You are much to protective." He sighed and backed away and she looked confused as he hung his head.

"I'm sorry…" She shook her head and smiled, lifting his head with her chin and they looked at each other as their noses touched and she rubbed hers against his.

"I did not say I didn't like it." She pushed himself up against the wall, pressing her body against his and he clenched his eyes shut, fighting the urge to sigh in pleasure and she smiled victoriously.

"It seems you are protective, of what you think of these predicaments as well as me, correct?" She was about to back away until he pulled her even closer than she had pushed herself and her eyes widened with a cute smile on her face and he smiled.

"I like this predicament."

* * *

CiCi smiled and whispered to herself.

"We're getting there…" And D-Star smiled and spoke loudly.

"Heck yeah!" Cyborg walked in and the three girls ducked and he rolled his eyes.

"I already know you're here, get up you guys. What's with all the computers? And why can't I find my spare hand?" CiCi blushed; she had stolen it from his room earlier.

"We needed it to watch our work come to life." D-Star explained, surprisingly, monotonously.

"Oh. What work- ohhh you guys are gonna hook up bird brain and star aren't you?" The three nodded and Beastboy smiled evilly.

"And it's working. Look…" He turned his laptop around so Cy could see the screen, and the metal titan grabbed it, his eyes widening as he stared at Robin pressing Starfire against him and Starfire purposely moving down to make Robin shudder.

"Woah, man." Everyone smirked, even Raven, as the next plan was set into place.

* * *

Robin and Stafire walked into the titans' common room, and Starfire tripped over herself, and landed near a thick book. She picked it up as Robin ran to help her and she asked him what the book was.

"Oh, it's an old Bible. Must be one of the old ones that my…." He stopped as he looked down sadly, "…. My mom gave me before she died…"

"Oh, I am most sorry friend Robin, but may I inquire to ask what this 'bible' is?" He sat her down to explain it all, and they even opened it up for a while and he read to her, and after about 5 hours of talking she was in complete awe of the bible.

"So, this Jehovah is one of your many Earth Gods? He must be the most important if he saved the 'Noah' for being the holy, and destroying the evil towns of Sodom and Gomorrah for their evil sins, yes? He also has many, many names, and loves humans undeniably. Does he love aliens as well? Or Is his love only for you humans? Am I not loved by this, the great 'I Am'?"

Robin smiled and looked into her eyes and put a hand on hers.

"There's no reason he wouldn't love a girl like you… Who wouldn't?" Starfire smiled at his words but a thought crossed her mind.

'_You, Robin… You do not love me…'_

Cyborg walked in and saw how close the two were, and raised his hands and laughed.

"Am I interrupting something I shouldn't be? Guys, come on it's 9 pm, stop making kissy face and come onto the roof to have some fun, the fireworks are starting early for Jump this year." He left the room and Robin stood, walking over to Starfire's side of the couch (he was sitting on the vertical part of the couch) and bowed, offering his hand.

"May I help the fair lady up to the roof?" She took his hand and giggled as he kissed it, the two walking out of the common room, hand in hand.

* * *

All of the titans sat on the roof, and Robin and Starfire were looking at the three other girls, dressed in short skirts or shorts, and crop tops, either tanks, or sweaters, but all different colors.

"Uh, who are they?" Robin inquired to his fellow titans and Beastboy pointed at them individually.

"CiCi, D-Star, and Leafy," Suddenly another girl landed on the roof, wearing a similar uniform, with lime green, black, and red all over it, her black and red hair spiky and untamed, with her bright green eyes staring everyone down as Beastboy stared at her, "and I don't know her."

"I'm K-Jina, a friend of those three. Just thought I would come bring them home, but it looks like there's a party starting.."

CiCi patted the spot next to her and K-Jina flew down next to her and sat as they turned on some music and started playing truth or dare, waiting for the fireworks.

Starfire spun the bottle first, and it landed on Beastboy.

"Friend, Dare or truths?" The changeling smiled.

"Dare, definitely." She turned to Robin, not knowing what to dare him with, and he smirked as he whispered what she should make him do, and a cunning look bestowed her, making the green boy nervous suddenly as she looked at him.

"You must partake in lip contact with friend Raven." Raven turned to Starfire, almost shocked that she actually said that, but she looked at Beastboy and waited, and to make sure no one got suspicious she groaned.

"Get it over with already!" Beastboy crawled over to her and kissed her gently, and then he wrapped his arms around her, and they fell backwards and began making out and Robin and Star's jaws dropped and CiCi, D-Star, K-Jina, and Leafy all spoke at the same time.

"They've been secretly dating. We can tell." Robin shut his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Uhm, I guess Beastboy and Raven are now occupied, uhm…" Suddenly the vent behind Robin blew up, and the door andle flew off of the door with a BANG. Robin cringed and reddened.

"Tone it down BB! She's going to blow US up NEXT!" Beastboy waved his hand and kept kissing the dark beauty and she sighed into his mouth, as Cyborg spun the bottle, landing on Starfire.

"Starfire, Truth or Dare?" She looked up in thought, and Robin sighed at the beauty of her eyes as the stars danced in her emerald soul.

"Truth, friend!" He smirked.

"Are you in love with me, Beastboy or Robin?" Robin looked at Cyborg and glared at him for even asking such a question, but then turned to Starfire as she started stammering.

"I… I do not… I uh… IT…He… Uhm…. I… L-love…. Uh…." Robin lowered his head, thinking that she was probably going to say she loved Speedy or Aqualad.

"I love Robin!!" She stood up and flew away and Robin stood up, trying to reach after her.

"STARFIRE!!" She stopped high in the air and looked back down as she had heard his calls. She hesitated but moved closer so he could hear her.

"Oh please, please do not kick me off of the titans, I may love you but I do not want it to have me out and alone again, please do not!" Robin beckoned her closer but she did not move so he sighed and Cy was telling everyone it was 11:58 pm. Robin looked up into the air and he removed his mask for his eyes to see and she thought she would get lost in his rivers' blue.

"Starfire, I have a confession. I don't love Raven, or any other girl you might think I do. Every girl in the world means nothing like that to me- only sisterly, enemy, or friend. Starfire, there is only one girl in the world that I love, and she is my best friend for ever, and I want her to be more, and Starfire…" He sighed before he continued.

"That girl is you." Tears fell from her eyes as he kept speaking.

"Star, when I see you I get weak in the knees, and when you talk my heart soars. Just to see your smile is like winning the worlds fortune, and more. I love you more than I should, because Batman told me that love is a weakness, so therefore… I'm weak, and I don't care, Star. I just have one thing to ask you…"

The others had begun the countdown to New Year's and Robin paused for the ten seconds until everyone had finished screaming Happy New Year. Starfire flew closer and Robin got down on one knee, pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and looked up.

"Koriand'r will you marry me?" She froze in the air and everyone turned, eyes wide. Even Raven and BB had stopped making out to look at the boy wonder, who breathed heavily, worry and passion in his eyes as he stared at the girl.

"Star?" He became frantic, thinking she would say no, that she wasn't ready, until he was tackled to the ground by the tamaranian, her lips crashing onto his, and he laughed into her lips as she pulled away.

"So is that a yes?" She nodded, tears of happiness flying from her eyes as they sat up and held each other and Cyborg whistled and they turned, confused as he held a fishing pole.

"Look who's under the mistletoe!!" They looked up and sure enough, that plant was there, and Robin looked back at the beauty before him.

"Thank God for making that thing." Starfire nodded.

"Indeed, thank Jehovah." They kissed again, and the fireworks flashed in the sky as the two lovers kissed knowing that they would be together forever.

* * *

SOOO! How do you guys like it! Lol I just put this up like just 8 minutes from New Years, so I'm not late! WOO!

So sorry if it is short- i just wanted to write it!

CiCi, Leafy, D-Star, I hope you liked it! CiCi, I'm going to spread happiness with you!!! Afterwards we can save the CHICKENS with Beastboy!! Haha!!

Happy New Year! May God Bless All Your Hearts!

-Carp!

Hasta la NEW YEAR!!!


End file.
